ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh's Legacy
Story Mahad is resting on a hospital bed, Isis and Mana by his side. Yami enters the room, looking somber. Yami: Shada’s dead. And there’s been no word from Seto and Karim. Isis: What is happening? Your return, Yami: I should’ve never come back. I brought all of this to you guys. Mana: What?! No! You’re the Pharaoh! You had to come back! Yami: There would’ve been another Pharaoh, I’m sure. How’s Mahad? Isis: Stable. He’ll make it. Yami: Good. I’d like a word with him. Alone. Isis bows, as she walks out of the room. Mana looks conflicted, but she follows after Isis. Yami goes over to Mahad’s bedside, sitting by his head. Mahad: Atem. Yami: Listen to me, Mahad. You, are to survive this ordeal. Once I’m gone, you need to seek out a man named Dartz, searching for a way to become immortal. Mahad: But, Yami: I need you. To do the same thing you did today, saving my life. Mahad: But, Yami: Whatever happens, you need to promise me you’ll do this. Mahad: I, I will. I will always serve you, my Pharaoh. Yami: Thank you. Survive, Mahad. I know you will. Yami gets up, leaving the room. Isis and Mana are waiting for him. Yami: Mana, stay with him. Make sure he recovers. Don’t let him follow me. Mana: Ye, yes Pharaoh. Yami: Isis, with me. We’re going to pay Aknadin a visit. Isis: Aknadin? Yami: Seto went to see him, and he wasn't too thrilled on my return. Someone freed Gerudo from jail, and his eye seemed to have the power to do so. Isis: That is, correct. It does. Yami: Take me to him. Isis leads Yami to the throne room, where Aknadin stands beside the throne, with Seto sitting in it. Isis: Seto? What are you doing in his Majesty’s throne?! Yami: It’s not him, is it? You’re controlling him. Aknadin: I figured you were not the real Pharaoh. You’re too wise, much wiser and more analytical than he or his father ever was. So tell me, who are you? Yami walks forward, an air of importance around him. Seto stands, approaching and drawing his sword. Seto: You dare defy the throne? Yami: I am the Spirit of Pharaoh Atem! Your evil and corruption brought me back to this world, Aknadin, and I will not be satisfied until your treason is punished. Seto: Threatening the advisor of the throne? You must have a death wish. Yami: I probably do. But it won’t be by your hands, Aknadin. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades of the Dueltrix, then slaps it down. Astro Dust: Astro Dust! Aknadin: My Pharaoh, he plans to kill us! You possess the power of the White Dragon! You have the power to stop him. Seto: A duel to the death is needed then. Come then. Let me sharpen my blade off your body. Seto speeds forward, unsheathing his sword for an attack. Astro Dust releases a propulsion blast, releasing blue dust. The dust forms around Astro Dust’s arms, forming large energy claws, which he uses to parry the sword. Phantasms shoot out, circling around Astro Dust and Seto. Astro Dust: You have to fight it, Seto! His dark powers aren’t strong enough to control you. Seto: Foul monster! You shall be vanquished! Astro Dust: Okay. I see that I’m not going get through to you here. The image of the White Dragon appears, firing a white lightning blast. Astro Dust fires a silver energy blast, blocking it and exploding, pushing the two away from each other. Aknadin grins evilly as he watches, when Isis appears beside him. Isis: Tell me. What did you do to Karim? Aknadin: He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so he had to go. Isis: No! You are now responsible for the death of two High Priests. By the authority of the Pharaoh, I will stop you. Aknadin: What a coincident. I have the same authority from the real Pharaoh. Astro Dust flies into the air, as White Dragon flies after him, firing more white lightning blasts. Seto stands with two hands on his sword, firing several phantasm souls upward at him. Astro Dust fires an energy blast, blocking the white lightning and uses a dust propulsion to shield against the phantasms. Astro Dust: Does he have two Ka or something? I know they give you power, but this is unfair. White Dragon solidifies, as it bites into Astro Dust’s energy shoulder. Astro Dust scratches White Dragon off, forcing it away. Aknadin blasts at Isis with a golden blast, which she blocks with a mana shield. She fires mana arcs, as purple robes wrap around her, protecting her from rising shadows. Astro Dust: So, he’s not snapping out of it on his own real easy. I think I have a solution. Astro Dust hits the Dueltrix symbol, as he transforms into Buzzhead. Buzzhead: Some cognitive reprograming! Buzzhead drops from the sky, bouncing off the ground. Seto slashes at him, Buzzhead using his pointed head to block it, chipping Seto’s sword. The phantasm hits Buzzhead, though it doesn’t do too much damage. Seto: Such a puny form will not be enough to defeat me! I possess the White Dragon! White Dragon fires a white lightning blast, Buzzhead taking and absorbing it. He is charged with electrical energy, as he propels into the air, hitting Seto hard in the head. Seto falls to the ground, out cold. Buzzhead: It beat your modern day counterpart too. Aknadin: No! Aknadin blasts Isis away, who skids along the ground, stopping by Seto. Seto gets up, rubbing his head. Seto: Ugh. What happened? Buzzhead: You were being controlled. Seto: Huh. Yes. Aknadin! Seto stands, pointing his sword at Aknadin. Seto: The penalty for such treason is death! Aknadin: I was doing this for you! To make you the strongest Pharaoh this world has ever seen! But now, it seems like I must do everything myself. Shadows creep from the ground, wrapping around Aknadin. Aknadin becomes a large humanoid figure in a purple cloak, wearing a white mask, with the section covering the left golden eye being black. The mask doesn’t have a right eye hole, and has a large cape drooping behind him. He swings his cape around, Aknadin disappearing when it swings around. Buzzhead: Darkness, of course. And I was really hoping to end it with that one. Seto: It isn’t. He plans to revive Exodia. Isis: No! Not Exodia! Buzzhead reverts. Yami: What is Exodia? Isis: The Ka of the first Pharaoh. However, as he died, the Ka grew in strength from anger and despair, and had to be sealed away due to its strength. Its only equal are the Egyptian Gods. If Aknadin manages to take control of it, Isis: There will be no way we can withstand his wrath. He will conquer Egypt. Yami: Not with me still here. Take me to the burial ground of Exodia. Isis: We will need Shimon. He knows its exact location. End Scene It is night time, a full moon illuminating the desert. Seto and Isis ride horses out into the desert, with Shimon riding with Seto, while Yami rides along with Isis. Isis: I am surprised that the skill of horseback riding didn’t come back to you. Yami: (Slightly terrified) Well, you know. Not everything’s like walking. Somethings you forget. Seto and Isis come to a stop on a hilltop, overlooking the desert in the valley below. A village is barely visible on the other side. Yami: What is that village? Shimon: The village of Kul-Elna. It marks the location of where Exodia is buried, known only to the advisors of the Pharaohs, and the Pharaohs when they are old enough. Distorted Voice: So, you came. Aknadin teleports in, towering over them. Shimon: Aknadin! What have you done? Aknadin; Aknadin is no more! I am now Great Shadow Magus, the Dark Priest of Zorc! Yami: Your greed and lust must’ve been strong for Zorc to take control of you so well. You’ve become his perfect pawn. Magus: I am no one’s pawn! And now, I shall summon the great Exodia! Magus teleports away, as the ground shakes underneath them, an earthquake occurring. An orange arm with a cuff on it rises from the sand, pressing into the sand. A gargantulum humanoid, with orange skin, muscular body, leather skirt, and a head resembling a Pharaoh’s headdress rises completely from the sand, yelling in an augmented roar. Yami: Pretty big. I’ll start big. I fuse Diagoneir with Cannonbolt! To create! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the Dueltrix blades, slapping the Dueltrix down. Diagonbolt: Diagonbolt! Shimon: That looks like the Winged Dragon of Ra! Diagonbolt takes to the air, flying at Exodia. Diagonbolt breathes a fire laser at Exodia, hitting its left shoulder and exploding, causing Exodia to exclaim in pain. It grabs its shoulder, as it glares Diagonbolt down, who flies straight at it. Exodia raises his right hand, firing a powerful orange energy obliterate. Diagonbolt curls up into a ball, rolling and pushing through the obliterate attack. The two suddenly stalemate, as the obliterate pushes through, causing Diagonbolt to roll backwards, falling into the sand. Diagonbolt: Okay, that was one attack, there. I need a, whoa! Exodia grabs Diagonbolt by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Exodia forms an obliterate energy sphere in its hand, getting ready to strike him. Diagonbolt lifts his legs up, clutching to Exodia’s chest and pushing off, getting free. Exodia thrusts the sphere obliterate forward, it shooting off its hand. Diagonbolt: This thing seems so much more deadly than I had imagined! Diagonbolt curls up, taking the obliterate sphere. An explosion occurs, as Diagonbolt fall, his armor cracked. He reverts, as he draws two cards, slapping the Dueltrix down. Ssslumungousssaur coils around Exodia, towering above him. Ssslumungousaur: Ssslumungoussaur! Isis: This form, is Slifer the Sky Dragon! Better known as Osiris. Ssslumungousaur grows in size, his scales hardening and growing spikes on his back. He opens his second mouth, firing streams of acid at Exodia. Exodia is bathed in it, as it groans from the pain. It then reaches to grab Ssslumungousssaur, who slithers away, curling around Exodia. Exodia then grabs the chain attached to his right cuff, swinging it around. It lassos around Ssslumungousssaur’s neck, choking him. Exodia pulls back, as Ssslumungousssaur sheds his skin, slipping free from it. Ssslumungousssaur: This thing is strong! Pure battle instinct. But its strength is in their arms. Ssslumungousaur coils around Exodia, wrapping around Exodia. The spikes on is back dig into Exodia, it grimacing from it. Exodia’s muscles expand, as it manages to push free from Ssslumungousssaur’s body, and lifts him into the air. Ssslumungousssaur: I’m at least 200 feet long! I have to weigh at least a few tons! This thing can lift me?! Exodia tosses Ssslumungousssaur, as his collision into the desert causes a wave of sand to rise into the air, threatening to crash down on the High Priests. Isis raises a mana barrier, protecting herself, Seto, Shimon and the horses. Ssslumungousssaur reverts, as Yami’s head is buried in the sand. He pulls it out, spitting sand out of his mouth. Yami: Yuck! Disgusting! Exodia starts walking towards Yami, as he draws two cards, putting them back. He then draws two more, and places them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Way Big with Feedback! To create, Way Back! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Way Back. Exodia fires an obliterate blast, as Way Back crosses his arms, taking the obliterate, stalling it as he slowly absorbs the energy from it. Way Back then breaks his arms apart, shattering the remainder of the attack. Way Back crosses his arms again, firing an electric cosmic blast. Exodia takes it, being knocked to the ground. Seto: This form resembles Obelisk the Tormenter. He really is the Pharaoh reborn. Way Back walks towards Exodia, which gets up, swinging an uppercut at him. Way Back catches it, though he struggles to hold the fist back. Way Back kicks Exodia, though it doesn’t budge from the blow. Way Back: This, is one of my strongest aliens! Let’s see how you handle, this! Way Back digs his copper tipped fingers into Exodia, draining his energy as they struggle. Exodia howls, as it pulls Way Back down to eye level, then hits him with a head butt. Way Back is dazed, and falls back into the sand, out cold. Way Back reverts, as Yami is buried under into the sand by a gust of wind. Seto & Isis & Shimon: Your Majesty! Exodia walks past where Yami is buried, as Seto summons White Dragon, it firing a white lightning blast. Exodia is unfazed, as it continues to walk forward. Isis: No! I will not allow this! Isis extends her arms out, as she transforms into an Anodite form. She fires a mana blast, which stuns Exodia, it groaning. She then raises her arms, as mana masses rise from the sand, wrapping around Exodia, trying to chain it down. White Dragon blasts it again, though does no more damage than before. Shimon slides down the sand hill, digging Yami out. He helps Yami sit up, who holds his head. Yami: That hurt. Shimon: We must retreat, my Pharaoh. It is too strong! Yami: We leave now, Magus wins. Yami looks over, seeing Isis holding it down. Yami lifts his hand, as he glances at it, seeing the sand seeping out of it back to the ground. Yami smiles, as he draws two cards. Yami: I’ve been going at this all wrong. I’ve been trying to overpower it. What I really need, is to use what I’ve got. I fuse Desert Storm with Green Skull! To create! Yami places the cards on the Dueltrix blades, slapping it down. Desert Skull: Desert Skull! Exodia breaks free from Isis’ mana restraints, preparing an obliterate blast. Desert Skull whistles, as the sand hill collapses underneath Exodia, him dropping, hands rising and firing the obliterate attack to the sky. Exodia gets on its hands and knees, spotting Desert Skull. Desert Skull: You’ve lost, Exodia. You are in my world, as I control, all sand! Desert Skull whistles, as the sand rises up, forming into spikes. They pierce into Exodia, pinning him into the desert. Exodia reaches his hand out to grab Desert Skull, but a spike pins the arm to the sand, it groaning. Desert Skull: Goodbye. Desert Skull whistles, as the sand rises up, burying Exodia. The sand then crunches up, as the sand resides, as if nothing exists underneath it. Desert Skull reverts, as he now stares towards Kul Elna. Seto and Isis slide down to join them. Seto: You’re thinking that Aknadin is hiding out there, don’t you? Yami: I do. I want you guys to head back to the palace. Yami takes off his crown, as he hands it to Seto. Yami: The people need a strong leader. You will do fine. Seto: But, your Majesty! That’s exactly what he wants! Yami: Then let him get it. Become Pharaoh, lead us to prosperity. Continue your lineage, and ensure our survival. Isis, Shimon. I trust you will serve him. Shimon: As faithfully as we did for you, Pharaoh. Isis: Yes. As, you wish. Yami nods at them, as he takes off walking towards Kul Elna. End Scene Yami arrives at the abandoned village. He walks through the darkened area, as Magus appears from behind a building. Magus: Just like that? You let Seto become Pharaoh even though that was my goal all along?! Yami: Seto is your son, isn’t he? That is the only reason that you wanted him specifically for the title. Magus: Does that matter at all? Yami: Pharaoh Atem died in the battle against Zorc. Which leads me to wonder how I look like him in my time. The most logical explanation, is latent genes. Magus: Uh, what? Yami: I had to do a lot of research into genetics to understand the Dueltrix, after I finally got the chance to do so. Genes can be hidden in a person, so a grandkid could look like a relative they were never old enough to meet. Now, if you and the old Pharaoh were brothers, that makes Atem and Seto cousins. Which means, they share some of the same genetics. A guy I know looks exactly like Seto in my time. Which means, we are related somewhere along the line. So, for me to be alive now, it means that Seto needs to live. Easy, right? Magus: What is it that you expect to happen now? Yami: You to figure out the error of your ways. Give up on following Zorc and serve for your crimes against the Pharaoh. Magus: No. It is better for me to die now. Zorc will rise again, and I will not allow you to interfere with it! Yami: Sheesh, that made no sense whatsoever. I’ll do this quick. I fuse Granodite with Grand Goat! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Grand Goat: Grand Goat! Magus fires a dark energy blast, as Grand Goat forms a mana staff, spinning it to deflect it. He fires a dark green mana blast. Magus flies forward like a spirit, dodging it and going claws first at Grand Goat. Grand Goat: You’re not much of a brawler, are you? Rule one, don’t charge a spellcaster. Spellbinding Circle! Grand Goat points his staff at Magus, trapping him in an incantation circle. Magus breaks into shadows, making it through. Grand Goat crosses his arms, a mana box forming around him. Magus slashes through the box, Grand Goat being gone. Grand Goat appears behind Magus, poking his staff into Magus’s back. Grand Goat: Goodbye. Dark Magic attack. Grand Goat blasts through Magus, as he breaks into darkness, disappearing. Grand Goat spins his staff afterwards, it breaking apart. Grand Goat: Well, that was a waste of t-t-time. I honestly didn’t think I’d b-b-beat him that easy. I made like a big time sacrifice play. Well, time to home, I guess. Seto, Isis and Shimon ride back to the palace, when they see a flashing purple light from the city of Kul-Elna. Isis: He has, passed on, hasn’t he? Seto: Yes. Shimon: We must get back as soon as we can. We will need our inauguration for our new Pharaoh. It shall be known, that Pharaoh Atem saved us a second time. Seto: How can I, live up to his title? Isis: Don’t. Become your own ruler. Do it as you think it needs to be done. The group returns, as Mana stands by the gate, looking remorseful. Isis: Is Mahad? Mana: He’s gone. He just, disappeared. Got up and left. Seto: Pharaoh must’ve told him something. In a dark building, a cloaked figure is leading Mahad down a spiral staircase. They arrive at the bottom, entering a dungeon. They walk through, as the cloaked figure removes her hood, revealing it to be Camula. Camula: Master Dartz. A visitor. Dartz is sitting in a chair, surrounded by candles to barely light the room. Raphael is standing in the shadows, watching. Dartz: Hello. Mahad, one of the distinguished High Priests of Pharaoh Atem. And what can I do for you today? Mahad: I heard, that you can grant the gift of immortality. Characters * Yami * High Priests ** Isis ** Seto *** The White Dragon ** Shimon ** Mahad (leaves) * Mana Villains * Aknadin ** Shadow Magus, Dark Priest of Zorc * Exodia * Doma ** Dartz ** Camula ** Raphael Aliens Used * Astro Dust * Buzzhead * Diagonbolt * Ssslumungousssaur * Way Back * Desert Skull * Grand Goat Trivia * This is the first time that Buzzhead has appeared since Time to Duel Part 2. Coincidentally, he was used to beat White Dragon and Seto. * Aknadin becomes Magus, the English name of his final form in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. * Exodia was chosen as the main threat due to its popularity in Yu-Gi-Oh! * Exodia besting Yami's fusions that were based off Egyptian Gods symbolizes that Yami's forms aren't as strong as the gods, so Exodia could beat them. * The final battle against Magus was originally going to be longer. It was changed so Yami defeated him easily, to show his proficiency with his alien forms. * Yami explains about latent genes, which is why he looks like the Pharaoh Atem even though he didn't have offspring. ** He also state that he and White Dragon are distantly related. * When Mahad joins Dartz, Kalin is the only member of Doma not there. That's because his hybrid alien, Loboan, has no confirmation of having an extended lifespan as long as the other Anur aliens, so he isn't recruited until much closer to the regular timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc